1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an optical lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for optical lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens assembly employed in a mobile device mainly adopts a five-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smartphones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional five-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens assembly with high-end specifications.
Although another conventional optical lens assembly with six-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in U.S. 2012/0170142 is provided. However, the arrangement of positive refractive power near the object-side of the optical lens assembly is insufficient. Therefore, the back focal length can't be effectively miniaturized for reducing the total track length of the optical lens assembly with a large field of view, so it is unable to maintain the compact size thereof, as well as to reduce the aberration and the distortion by the first two lens elements of the optical lens assembly.